geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
StarXD
StarXD is a very skilled but infrequently active American player in Geometry Dash. He has beaten classic Extreme Demons like Bloodbath, Artificial Ascent, and A Bizarre Phantasm. He also verified an Extreme Demon called No Time that has intentionally bad gameplay, and he says is around A Bizarre Phantasm difficulty. Levels Unrated Levels * Acropolis wave - A buffed wave segment from Acropolis. * AcropoliX wave buff - A buffed wave segment from AcropoliX. * afterscience - A green-colored version of Aftermath. * Algebra speed * Another wave maze - The wave maze segment from Cataclysm. * Asian jake Paul - A joke layout. * Cataclysm old - The original version of Cataclysm. * Cataclysm Wave Maze - The wave maze segment from Cataclysm. It is his first level ever created. * Classical Chaos * Club Chaos * DashieGames - A level meant for the YouTuber DashieGames. * Deathlocked - A collaboration with his brother iDraafts. * DeCode 3x - DeCode three times in a row. * DeCode Challenge - A challenge level inspired by DeCode. * DeCode old - How DeCode was seen back in Update 1.9. * DeCodeX challenge * Elevator * Erebus challenge - A challenge level inspired by Erebus. * Extreme Madness - A buffed version of Stereo Madness. * Extreme On Track - A buffed version of Back On Track. * Faith Within * Fate - A very old and difficult mega-collaboration. * Flipped Processing - A flipped version of Blast Processing. * Flying challenge - A ship challenge level. * Grains of Sand * Green Hell * If Rebellion was L1 - An easy version of Rebellion. * Impossible wave - A very difficult wave challenge level. * JAcob - A level meant for Jacob Firestone. * Lavender circles - A remake of Nine Circles. It is his first Nine Circles level ever created. * Lazer race * Leminscate wave - A wave segment from Leminscate. * Load Up - A mechanical-themed level * Magma Exertion - A lava-themed level. * MidNight Eclipse - A remake of the 1.9 level MidNight by Sweetdude. It was the first online level that Starxd completed. * my life right now * No Time - His final attempt at creating a rated Extreme Demon with intentionally bad gameplay. * Painless - His first official level. * Ph7 o * practice lmao * really * riceman * Saudi Arabia - An eight-minute level that was created because he lost a bet with Rampage. * Secret Blocks * Shattered Ice * Special Jumps * special jumps * Spider gamemode - A recreation of the spider gamemode that was shown in the Update 2.1 trailer. * SpOokEr bACk 4 tReE * STARxd challenge - A challenge level named after himself. * Stereo Badness - A joke version of Stereo Madness. * StrAIhT FlIenG MeEMs * Super Geometry Bros - A recreation of Super Mario Bros. * Surged Circles - A remake of Nine Circles. it is the sequel to Lavender Circles. * test level - A test level meant for DeaDnations. * The Dark Era - His first demon that is not an easy one. It is meant to represent the old classic demons. * thinking * Two Thousand Ways * Virus * Vortex Machine - A level meant to test the player's skills before he/she beats his/her first demon. It is dedicated to Hungry GD, aka Jacob Firestone, and StarxD's sister Lightning9. * Warm up Harder Levels * Exposing (featured) - A level based on his exposing series. It was decorated by VirtualCrack and De7rioT. Achievements Top 50 Demons (ordered in difficulty): * Artificial Ascent * Bloodbath Top 51-100 Demons (ordered in difficulty): * A Bizarre Phantasm * The Hell Factory * Aftermath * Cataclysm * The Ultimate Phase Others: * No Time (verification) * Ice Carbon Diablo X * Multiclysm Trivia * He is famous because he started a trend of making joke exposing videos, exposing famous players as "hackers".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRmBN09tICU&list=PLH8T3-t-20Dyji6KCu8-Xck9fQ7eod_Fw ** However, he does not like the joke exposing videos anymore because he thinks that they are misleading and unfunny. ** People still make joke exposing videos, the most notable person to do so being Mr. Happy Junior. * His best achievement is Artificial Ascent. Videos References Category:Players Category:Level creators